Someting in the AIr Tonight
by Anne T.M
Summary: After the Captain's near death experience Tom decides tothrow a party. Music, dancing and a special concert led to some interesting admissions.


Tom had finally convinced them ot ytu his new holodeck progtam

Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything Star Trek, Toby Keith and Tim McGraw own all their songs. There is a gender change in one of the songs. It is indicated in italic. The characters and songs were used for entertainment only. There is no profit in this endeavor, only love for J/C.

This is a story set shortly after _Coda_. Tom has decided to throw a country and western party. After almost losing the Captain he felt a good party was called for. He also plans some musical surprises for his special guests.

Something's in the Air Tonight

Tom had finally convinced them to try his new holodeck program. He had been working on it since he saw the western show on his television. He hoped they would enjoy it, it was certainly different from Sandrines. He knew the morale of the crew was deeply affected by thoughts of losing their captain. He hoped that this little get together would set everyone's mind at ease. If she came. She promised she would but after the incident with the matrix she had been acting strange. He wasn't sure she would come. She would, he thought trying to convince himself, she promised.

B'lanna and Chakotay arrived together. They walked in and surveyed their surroundings. They smiled. Tom was glad. He was not averse to being appreciated, especially by her.

"Welcome to Rodi's" Tom shouted.

They walked over and joined him at the front table near the stage. Of course stage was an overstatement, platform was a better description.

They all sat down and Tom ordered beers. Chakotay continued to watch the door as it opened and more people entered.

"She said she would come."

"I know Tom, but after her involvement with the matrix she has been acting unusual. I am not sure how her near death experience has affected her. I know it affected me," he finished quietly.

Chakotay had no way of knowing that he was echoing Tom's earlier thoughts. Tom stood up. "Well, speak of the devil"

Chakotay turned and watched the Captain walk through the doors. It was good that he was far away from her because he doubted that he would have been able to speak. She had taken Tom's suggestion to heart and dressed for the occasion. Tom called it country style. Whereas they had opted for jeans and button-down shirts to go with the cowboy boots Tom had provided, she had chosen to go elegant. She was wearing a clinging black dress with spaghetti straps. The bottom of the dress barely reached the top of her black boots. Casually draped over her one shoulder was a black chiffon scarf. He knew if she spun around the dress would flare out beautifully. She looked over and caught his eye; he couldn't help but smile. On her way to meet them she stop to talk to Sandrine. Turning around as she did, Chakotay saw that the dress was very low cut in the back. In his mind he pictured them dancing and wondered what it would feel like to put his bare hand against her bare back. He needed to shake himself out of this before he was unable to stand up.

When she arrived at the table Tom spoke up, " You look fantastic Captain."

She smiled warmly. " Thank you! I guess I was trying to prove to myself that I am really not dead. I am really alive," she said as she spun around.

"I know **_I_** am **_alive_** when I look at you in that dress." Chakotay let that out without thinking.

She raised an eyebrow and gave him the most mischievous flirting smile she could muster.

They stared in silence for a moment. Finally Tom sat down and asked the Captain what Sandrine had said to her when she walked in.

"She said that it was a disgrace what you have done to her establishment. There would never be a club like this where she was from, but since she adores you, she will let it go just this once!"

"OH, please!" B'Elanna said as she rolled her eyes. The Captain and Chakotay just laughed.

"Everyone seems very happy to be here," the Captain said as she looked around at the various crewmen dancing and laughing. "This was a very good idea, Tom."

He looked at her wondering if she realized how her almost dying had affected them all. In that instant many members of the crew realized their deep affection for her. He knew she would be embarrassed if he said anything. Anyway the surprise he had planned for her later would explain it all.

The music started blasting a song from the 1990's, something about an 'achy brakey heart' "Come on B'Elanna let's dance!"

"Not a chance fly boy they don't teach this stuff where I come from."

He extended his hand to the captain, who surprised them, all, when she took it and stood up. As they approached the dance floor she turned back and called "After all I am from Indiana!" They all laughed.

B'Elanna and Chakotay sat and watched them twirl around the dance floor. He was right her dress did flare beautifully. What he hadn't thought of was the way her legs would look when it did. He needed to get his thoughts under control. He thought he had buried all the fear and longing he felt when she lay in his arms dying. After all she was here now, alive, but if he were honest he would know that the incident just made his heart cry out for her more. 

A noise on the dance floor made him look up. They were bumping to into other people and laughing.

"She looks almost happy Chakotay. Something has changed but I can't put a finger on it. Has she said anything to you?"

"You are reading too much into this. She understands that the crew was scared when we all thought she was not going to make it so she is doing what she always does. She is acting in a manner that will make the crew feel secure. She's letting them see her smiling and laughing so they will believe that everything is okay. It is her duty as the captain." He could not let his heart begin to think she may have changed, lightened up. He couldn't.

"Well if it is all an act then she has a future on the stage."

They watched for a few moments longer as the song ended and they headed for the table. B'Elanna leaned over and whispered, "No, you are wrong. There's something in the air. I can feel it!"

When they returned to the table Tom and Chakotay went to the bar to get another round of drinks.

"This was a great idea Tom had," Kathryn said.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself more than usual Captain."

"Please B'Elanna tonight I am Kathryn. You know cheating death has a strong affect on you. I feel….I am not sure if I can describe it. Free, would be the closest I could get. I feel free for the first time in a long time. Even though the command decisions and responsibilities are still there, I have clarity of purpose. I never felt like this before in my life. It's like my entire life came into focus when I was laying on the ground." She shook her head, "I'm sorry this is a party I shouldn't be getting so philosophical."

"That's okay it is great to see you feeling this way. We all know you work too hard and too much."

The voice that had been announcing the music blare throughout the audience."Okay ladies here's your chance- this dance is ladies choice- ladies find your man."

B'Elanna pretended to look around the room until she offended Tom just enough then she grabbed his hand and walked to the dance floor.

Chakotay had already sat down, so Kathryn stood and extended her slim hand, "Chakotay may I have the pleasure of this dance."

"Certainly", he replied.

Maybe B'Elanna was right, something was different. She never danced with him in public. She did not want to fuel the rumors that constantly circulated the ship concerning their command team. Tonight it seems like she didn't care. As he took her in his arms he placed his hands on her bare back and he felt warmth rush through his body. He knew she felt it too because she looked up at him and smiled. As they slowly moved to the music he began to hear the words and he wondered if Tom had set them up yet again.

"**_You shouldn't kiss me like this,_**

unless you mean it like that

'cause I'll just close my eyes

and I won't know where we I'm at.

We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around,

around, around , and around

Their all watching us now,

They think we're falling in love.

They never believe we're just friends.

When you kiss me like this,

I think you mean it like that,

If you do baby kiss me again!"

The danced in silence to this song that had struck a chord in him. He didn't know if she was listening or not but he knew that right at this moment he wanted to kiss her. Instead he pulled her even closer and tried to forget the words he heard.

**__**

"Everybody swears we make the perfect pair,

but dancing is as far as it goes.

Girl you never moved me quite the way you moved me tonight.

I just wanted you to know."

He rubbed his check against her hair knowing he was on the edge of breaking every promise he made to her about protocol. He realized she had called his name. He pulled back slightly and looked down. Somewhere in his mind he realized that they had danced into the far corner away from everyone. Very calmly Kathryn went up on her tiptoe and brushed her lips against his. With that the music ended and the lights came up, she led him back to their table. Chakotay once again offered to go to the bar this time it was an escape.

Had she been listening to the words he wondered or was she swept up the moment. That was so unlike her though. She never gets swept up in the moment even when he is desperately trying to make her do just that. As he turned with the drinks he bumped into Neelix.

"Sorry Commander"

"No damage"  
  
"This really is a wonderful party. There is something special in the air tonight. I can't put my finger on it but I can feel it. Well, enjoy yourself Commander."

That was the second person that seemed to think that tonight was different. He wasn't about to let himself believe that anything was different. He would enjoy the evening like everyone else but he knew tomorrow on the Alpha shift he would be sitting next to The Captain, not Kathryn.

People began to clear out until they were the only four people left.

"Well Tom this has been spectacular"

"No, wait Captain. Now that everyone else is gone it is time for my surprise. I have arranged a little concert for us. He was a very famous country singer in the 21st century. I have chosen a few of his popular songs for him to perform.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Tim McGraw"

"Thank you everyone. Tom it's nice to see you. I believe this first song is dedicated to the lovely B'Elanna."

Tom slid he chair up behind her as he began to sing.

****

I was standing at the end of my rainbow  
With nowhere to go and no pot of gold in sight  
All my wishes were just way too much to hope for  
But when I saw you I knew I'd seen the light  
  
And not a moment too soon  
Without a minute to spare  
You touched my heart  
When I didn't have a prayer  
In my darkest hour  
With my world filled with gloom  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon  


(Tom leaned closer and wrapped his arms around B'Elanna. She reached up and held on to him. Kathryn, who was sitting behind Tom reached out and touched Chakotay's arm and smiled.)

****

I used to think that love would never find me  
And the one who cares was lost somewhere in time  
But when you found me I knew I'd found forever  
You rescued me just before I crossed the line  
  
And not a moment too soon  
Without a minute to spare  
You touched my heart  
When I didn't have a prayer  
In my darkest hour  
With my world filled with gloom  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon  
Your sweet love saved me  
Not a moment too soon  
Not a moment too soon  


Every clapped when the song was finished, especially Tom and B'Elanna.

Their attention was on the stage when Tim asked if they were ready for some fun? "Especially you, Chakotay, remember it is all in fun. Seriously this was my first number one hit."

As the opening drums begin to beat Chakotay looks at Tom unsure of what is to come. Tim McGraw moves down to the table and sings directly to B'Elanna.

****

I'm an Indian outlaw  
Half Cherokee and Choctaw  
My baby she's a Chippewa  
She's one of a kind

(Tim backs away from the table and continues singing)  


All my friends call me Bear Claw  
The Village Cheaftin' is my paw-paw  
He gets his orders from my maw-maw  
She makes him walk the line  
  
You can find me in my wigwam  
I'll be beatin' on my tom-tom  
Pull out the pipe and smoke you some  
Hey and pass it around  
  
'Cause I'm an Indian outlaw  
Half Cherokee and Choctaw  
My baby she's a Chippewa  
She's one of a kind  


(Tim walks directly behind Chakotay and places his hand on his shoulder and sings.)

  
I ain't lookin' for trouble  
We can ride my pony double  
Make your little heart bubble  
Lord like a glass of wine  
  
I remember the medicine man  
He caught runnin' water in my hands  
Drug me around by my headband  
Said I wasn't her kind  
  
'Cause I'm an Indian outlaw  
Half Cherokee and Choctaw  
My baby she's a Chippewa  
She's one of a kind  


(Kathryn is sitting directly to Chakotay's left. Tim moves to her left side and sings)  
I can kill a deer or buffalo  
With just my arrow and my hickory bow  
From a hundred yards don't you know  
I do it all the time

  
(Tim leans down and practically sings in Kathryn's ear)  
They all gather 'round my teepee  
Late at night tryin' to catch a peek at me  
In nothin' but my buffalo briefs  
I got 'em standin' in line

(He bends over and kisses her cheek and hands her a rose then returns to the stage.)  
  
'Cause I'm an Indian outlaw  
Half Cherokee and Choctaw  
My baby she's a Chippewa  
She's one of a kind  
  
Cherokee people  
Cherokee tribe  
So proud to live  
So proud to die  


Chakotay glares at time trying his best to muster an angry look than he bursts out laughing. "Well done Tom. Indian Outlaw, nice name, I think I'll keep it."

Kathryn turns slightly and asks quietly about his buffalo briefs. He could feel the blush come to his cheeks.

"Well now it is time for the finale. Captain, I don't know if you know how the entire crew felt when you were down on the planet. This song is dedicated to you. Pay special attention to the final chorus."

The stage got dark. A lone spotlight shone on Tim as he began to sing.

****

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl  
  
Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"   
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl  
  
(Chakotay took a chance and reached over and held Kathryn's hand. She gave him a gentle squeeze and held on as she continued to listen.)

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl  
  
Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
  
  
Kathryn had tears in her eyes. "Tom that was beautiful." Then she leaned over and did something she had never done before, she hugged him. Tom was almost overwhelmed but she changed the mood so quickly that he did not have a chance to think.

"Mr. McGraw isn't is customary to perform an encore?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"May I make a request?"

"Absolutely."

"I would like to her _It Doesn't Get Any_ _Countrier than This_ and I would like to dedicate it to my mother. Oh, and if possible could you change the she's to he's."

He looked at her kind of funny then finally said, "Well since you are the captain."

She looked around the table. "Well Tom you are not the only one who can do research. After all I am a trained scientist!" Kathryn avoided everyone's gaze and looked at the stage. As the music started she reached under the table to where Chakotay was sitting next to her, and placed her right hand on his thigh.

It took all his strength not to jump. What was she up to he wondered?

****

Now Mama I know you've always wished me the best  
And I found somebody and I think _he's_ gonna pass the test  
_He's_ a country _boy_ as far as I can see  
Mama I hope _he's_ what you had in mind for me  
  
_He_ likes to go skinny dippin' in the heat of the day  
And late at night _he_ wants to roll in the hay  
_He_ cranks my tractor with just one kiss  
Mama it doesn't get any countrier than this  
  
Now Mama I know _he_ didn't grow up on a farm  
But _he_ sure knows _his_ way around out behind the barn  
And it ain't exactly chores _he_ does at dawn  
But _he_ says _he's_ gonna love me 'til the cows come home  
  
_He_ likes to go skinny dippin' in the heat of the day  
And late at night _he_ wants to roll in the hay  
_He_ cranks my tractor with just one kiss  
Mama it doesn't get any countrier than this  
  
__He likes to go skinny dippin' in the heat of the day  
And late at night _he_ wants to roll in the hay  
_He_ cranks my tractor with just one kiss  
Mama it doesn't get any countrier than this  
Yeah mama it doesn't get...any countrier than this

The table was silent. No one wanted to speak because no one knew what to say.

Kathryn stood up. "Thank you everyone for a lovely evening. I believe I will call it a night." With that she walked out the door.

Tom and B'Elanna stood awkwardly trying to avoid looking at Chakotay. Looking down at the floor Tom saw something black.

"Look the Captain left her scarf. Maybe we should take it to her?"

B'Elanna grabbed it and spoke up, "Chakotay would you mind returning it? Tom and I had other plans."

"We did? Tom asked. As B'Elanna squeezed his hand very hard he suddenly said, "Oh I remember now."

Chakotay smiled at her and took the scarf and headed out the door.

She shook her head and said to no in particular, "I knew something was different tonight."

The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
